


Hiding

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Single Word Prompts [20]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Arachnophobia, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hiding, Kurt Freaking Out, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, your face peeked out from behind the couch's armrest opposite of him. Kurt was surprised he didn’t hear you come down the stairs or walk past him. He was about to ask you why you were hiding when he noticed something: You were only wearing a towel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> SWP - Hiding

Kurt sat in the mansion's living room area, a book in his hands and a teacup held by his tail. Everything was peaceful. The book he was reading  was bland and he wasn’t really reading it anymore. Just trying to kill time before dinner. Well, he was really waiting for you to get out of the shower. Back to the book, Kurt had only picked it up because he saw you reading it. What he didn’t know was that you’d put it back on the shelf after ten minutes.

 

Suddenly, your face peeked out from behind the couch's armrest opposite of him. Kurt was surprised he didn’t hear you come down the stairs or walk past him. He was about to ask you why you were hiding when he noticed something: You were only wearing a towel!

 

Kurt yelped and gracelessly fell off the the couch’s other armrest; hiding his eyes with his tail. “Y/N?” he screeched, his knuckles turning a pale blue on the armrest. “Vhy are you in- in only a Handtuch? Somevone could see!” From your point of view, Kurt looked like the one hiding.

 

“Kurt?” You started, an innocent tone and hopeful face. Kurt peeked out from behind his tail to look at your face. “You know I adore you.” You readjusted your towel and you could have swore Kurt turned  _ green _ . “My light, the reason I breath. Everything you do is amazing and I love you. Right?” You put the biggest smile you could muster on.

 

Kurt’s face morphed from horror to disbelief. “Oh Lord, vhat did you do?” he asked while still hiding from your towel clad body.

 

“Nothing..” your voice trailed off for a moment, “There’s just a really big spider in the bathroom.” Your eyes became big and puppy-like, “Please get rid of it for me?”

 

Kurt nodded, not looking anywhere near you. He bamf’d away a second later. Before you could get your breath of relief out, Kurt bamf’d back. He was holding his jacket out to you with both his hands. His face was turned as far away from you as it could turn and his tail his eyes again. Deep purple blush covered his entire face, and exposed arms, as he laid the jacket on your shoulders blindly. He missed a shoulder, but you didn’t care, it was the thought that counted.

 

After, he quickly bamf’d out of the room again. You waited patiently for Kurt to return so you could  _ actually  _ take a shower. You noticed the book he’d been reading was on the floor, along with a teacup. You recognized it as the boring book you’d tried reading a while ago. You looked at the discarded teacup and were happy to see there was no stain underneath it.

 

You pulled Kurt’s jacket tighter around your shoulders with one hand. Just as you were doing so, Kurt bamf’d back in. He looked less tense, but was still refusing to look at you. 

 

He had his back to you, one hand stretched out towards you. “If - um - you’ll… If you vill - um -” Kurt cleared his throat nervously. “If you vill give me your hand.. I vill take you to your - um - room so you can - um - shower in peace.” You gave him your hand and he bamf’d you both into your bedroom. He left , through the door, after making sure you weren't too dizzy to stand.

  
You smiled when you realized he’d left without asking for his jacket back. You were definitely not letting it go anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I based the way Kurt says things off the way my German teacher says things, it's hard to write accents...
> 
> Handtuch = Towel


End file.
